nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
23. Aventüre
Das 23. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1437 bis 1471. Zusammenfassung Einige Jahre ruhigen Ehelebens sind vergangen, das Land gedeiht unter ihrer Königin Kriemhild. Im siebten Jahr schenkt sie Etzel einen Sohn, der Ortlieb genannt wird. Weitere Jahre der Fülle vergehen, bis sich im dreizehnten Jahr die Dinge ändern. Kriemhild sucht Rache an den Meuchlern ihres ersten Mannes. Auf ihren Vorschlag hin sendet Etzel seine beiden Fiedelspieler Werbel und Schwemmel nach Burgund, die Könige dort zur Sommersonnenwende zum Hofgelage an Etzels Hof einzuladen. Kriemhild schärft Werbel besonders ein dafür zu sorgen, daß Hagen von Tronje mit unter den Gästen wäre. Dichtung Dreiundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Kriemhild ihr Leid zu rächen gedachte 1437 In so hohen Ehren, das ist alles wahr, Wohnten sie beisammen bis an das siebte Jahr. Eines Sohns war genesen derweil die Königin: Das schien König Etzel der allergröste Gewinn. 1438 Bis sie es erlangte, ließ sie nicht ab davon, Die Taufe must empfangen König Etzels Sohn Nach christlichem Brauche: Ortlieb ward er genannt. Darob war große Freude über Etzels ganzem Land. 1439 Der Zucht, deren jemals zuvor Frau Helke pflag, Fliß sich Frau Kriemhild darauf gar manchen Tag. Es lehrte sie die Sitte Herrat die fremde Maid; Die trug noch in der Stille um Helke schmerzliches Leid. 1440 Vor Heimischen und Fremden gestanden allesamt Beßer und milder hab eines Königs Land Nie eine Frau beseßen: das hielten sie für wahr. Des rühmten sie die Heunen bis an das dreizehnte Jahr. 1441 Nun wuste sie, daß Niemand ihr feindlich sei gesinnt, Wie oft wohl Königinnen der Fürsten Recken sind, Und daß sie täglich mochte zwölf Könge vor sich sehn. Sie vergaß auch nicht des Leides, das ihr daheim war geschehn. 1442 Sie gedacht auch noch der Ehren in Nibelungenland, Die ihr geboten worden und die ihr Hagens Hand Mit Siegfriedens Tode hatte gar benommen, Und ob ihm das nicht jemals noch zu Leide sollte kommen. 1443 "Es geschäh, wenn ich ihn bringen möcht in dieses Land." Ihr träumte wohl, ihr gienge bei Etzel an der Hand Geiselher ihr Bruder; sie küsst' ihn allezeit In ihrem sanften Schlafe: das ward zu schmerzlichem Leid. 1444 Der üble Teufel war es wohl, der Kriemhilden rieth, Daß sie in Freundschaft von König Gunther schied Und ihn zur Sühne küsste in Burgundenland. Aufs Neu begann zu triefen von heißen Thränen ihr Gewand. 1445 Es lag ihr an dem Herzen beides, spat und fruh, Wie man mit Widerstreben sie doch gebracht dazu, Daß sie minnen muste einen heidnischen Mann: Die Noth hatt ihr Hagen und Herr Gunther angethan. 1446 Wie sie das rächen möchte, dachte sie alle Tage: "Ich bin nun wohl so mächtig, wem es auch missbehage, Daß ich meinen Feinden mag schaffen Herzeleid: Dazu wär ich dem Hagen von Tronje gerne bereit. 1447 "Nach den Getreuen jammert noch oft die Seele mein; Doch die mir Leides thaten, möcht ich bei denen sein, So würde noch gerochen meines Friedels Tod. Kaum kann ich es erwarten," sprach sie in des Herzens Noth. 1448 Es liebten sie Alle, die dem König unterthan, Die Recken Kriemhildens; das war wohlgethan. Ihr Kämmerer war Eckewart: drum ward er gern gesehn: Kriemhildens Willen konnte Niemand widerstehn. 1449 Sie gedacht auch alle Tage: "Ich will den König bitten," Er möcht ihr vergönnen mit gütlichen Sitten, Daß man ihre Freunde brächt in der Heunen Land. Den argen Willen Niemand an der Königin verstand. 1450 Als eines Nachts Frau Kriemhild bei dem König lag, Umfangen mit den Armen hielt er sie, wie er pflag Der edeln Frau zu kosen, sie war ihm wie sein Leib, Da gedachte ihrer Feinde dieses herrliche Weib. 1451 Sie sprach zu dem König: "Viel lieber Herre mein, Ich wollt euch gerne bitten, möcht es mit Hulden sein, Daß ihr mich sehen ließet, ob ich verdient den Sold, Daß ihr meinen Freunden wäret inniglich hold." 1452 Da sprach der mächtge König, arglos war sein Muth: "Des sollt ihr inne werden: was man den Helden thut Zu Ehren und zu Gute, mir geschieht ein Dienst daran, Da ich von Weibesminne nie beßre Freunde gewann." 1453 Noch sprach zu ihm die Königin: "Ihr wißt so gut wie ich, Ich habe hohe Freunde: darum betrübt es mich, Daß mich die so selten besuchen hier im Land: Ich bin allen Leuten hier nur als freundlos bekannt." 1454 Da sprach der König Etzel: "Viel liebe Fraue mein, Däucht' es sie nicht zu ferne, so lüd ich überrhein, Die ihr da gerne sähet, hieher zu meinem Land." Sie freute sich der Rede, als ihr sein Wille ward bekannt. 1455 Sie sprach: "Wollt ihr mir Treue leisten, Herre mein, So sollt ihr Boten senden gen Worms überrhein. So entbiet ich meinen Freunden meinen Sinn und Muth: So kommen uns zu Lande viel Ritter edel und gut." 1456 Er sprach: "Wenn ihr gebietet, so laß ich es geschehn. Ihr könntet eure Freunde nicht so gerne sehn, Der edeln Ute Kinder, als ich sie sähe gern: Es ist mir ein Kummer, daß sie so fremd uns sind und fern." 1457 Er sprach: "Wenn dirs gefiele, viel liebe Fraue mein, Wollt ich als Boten senden zu den Freunden dein Meine Fiedelspieler gen Burgundenland." Die guten Spielleute ließ man bringen gleich zur Hand. 1458 Die Knappen kamen beide, wo sie den König sahn Sitzen bei der Königin. Da sagt' er ihnen an, Sie sollten Boten werden nach Burgundenland. Auch ließ er ihnen schaffen reiches herrliches Gewand. 1459 Vierundzwanzig Recken schnitt man da das Kleid. Ihnen ward auch von dem König gegeben der Bescheid, Wie sie Gunthern laden sollten und Die ihm unterthan. Frau Kriemhild mit ihnen geheim zu sprechen begann. 1460 Da sprach der reiche König: "Nun hört, wie ihr thut: Ich entbiete meinen Freunden alles, was lieb und gut, Daß sie geruhn zu reiten hieher in mein Land. Ich habe noch gar selten so liebe Gäste gekannt. 1461 "Und wenn sie meinen Willen gesonnen sind zu thun, Kriemhilds Verwandte, so mögen sie nicht ruhn Und mir zu Liebe kommen zu meinem Hofgelag, Da meiner Schwäger Freundschaft mich so sehr erfreuen mag." 1462 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler, der stolze Schwemmelein: "Wann soll euer Gastgeber in diesen Landen sein? Daß wirs euern Freunden am Rhein mögen sagen." Da sprach der König Etzel: "In der nächsten Sonnenwende Tagen." 1463 "Wir thun, was ihr gebietet," sprach da Werbelein. Kriemhild ließ die Boten zu ihrem Kämmerlein Führen in der Stille und besprach mit ihnen da, Wodurch noch manchem Degen bald wenig Liebes geschah. 1464 Sie sprach zu den Boten: "Ihr verdient groß Gut, Wenn ihr besonnen meinen Willen thut Und sagt, was ich entbiete heim in unser Land: Ich mach euch reich an Gute und geb euch herrlich Gewand. 1465 "Wen ihr von meinen Freunden immer möget sehn Zu Worms an dem Rheine, dem sollt ihrs nie gestehn, Daß ihr mich immer sähet betrübt in meinem Muth; Und entbietet meine Grüße diesen Helden kühn und gut. 1466 "Bittet sie zu leisten, was mein Gemahl entbot, Und mich dadurch zu scheiden von all meiner Noth. Ich scheine hier den Heunen freundlos zu sein. Wenn ich ein Ritter hieße ich käme manchmal an den Rhein. 1467 "Und sagt auch Gernoten, dem edeln Bruder mein, Daß ihm auf Erden Niemand holder möge sein: Bittet, daß er mir bringe hierher in dieses Land Unsre besten Freunde: so wird uns Ehre bekannt. 1468 "Sagt auch Geiselheren, ich mahn ihn daran, Daß ich mit seinem Willen nie ein Leid gewann: Drum sähn ihn hier im Lande gern die Augen mein; Auch will ich all mein Leben ihm zu Dienst verpflichtet sein. 1469 "Sagt auch meiner Mutter, wie mir Ehre hier geschieht; Und wenn von Tronje Hagen der Reise sich entzieht, Wer ihnen zeigen solle die Straßen durch das Land? Die Wege zu den Heunen sind von frühauf ihm bekannt." 1470 Nun wusten nicht die Boten, warum das möge sein, Daß sie diesen Hagen von Tronje nicht am Rhein Bleiben laßen sollten. Bald ward es ihnen leid: Durch ihn war manchem Degen mit dem grimmen Tode gedräut. 1471 Botenbrief und Siegel ward ihnen nun gegeben; Sie fuhren reich an Gute und mochten herrlich leben. Urlaub gab ihnen Etzel und sein schönes Weib; Ihnen war auch wohlgezieret mit guten Kleidern der Leib. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied